<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulgence of an Ally by Inuy21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542255">Indulgence of an Ally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21'>Inuy21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkhaven's Finest [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedsharing, Bickering, Drinking, Extemplar Trevelyan, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Post DA2, Pre Inquisition, Sharing a Bed, cleaning up kirkwall, non-inquisitor trevelyan - Freeform, reigniting feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With their friendship in full bloom, Rylen has been permitted to stay in Evelyn's room at the Hanged Man when drinking, but tonight is the first night he gets to share her bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rylen &amp; Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Rylen/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkhaven's Finest [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indulgence of an Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey-oh! Something short and kind of fluffy? for the New Year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another night of drinking at The Hanged Man. Evelyn and Rylen bitching at each other while Cullen sat sipping his tankard. His brows raised as they fired off one story than another from when they had been at Starkhaven together, trying to one-up the other with their antics. As much fun as it was, they did have work in the morning and Cullen would rather get going than listen to more bragging. </p><p>Cullen polished off his ale and stood, drawing his companions attention. “We should be getting back to the barracks,” he told Rylen, who had just ordered another drink. </p><p>“Och,” Rylen muttered, twisting in his seat to look at the Knight-Commander. “One more round then we can go.” </p><p>“You said that an hour ago, and I’m not staying longer to carry you across Kirkwall,” Cullen spouted, frustrated and tired. </p><p>Evelyn raised her tankard. “You can both crash on my floor.” She gave the men a shrug as Rylen smiled and Cullen rolled his eyes. “That’s where Clachair sleeps most nights anyway, so you’re welcome to join him,” she said with a mischievous smile. </p><p>“Thanks, but no thanks, Trevelyan. I prefer a bed to a dirt floor these days,” Cullen told her curtly. “I’ll leave the two of you…” He waved a hand between them, causing Evelyn and Rylen to give him confused looks. “To do whatever it is you do that is none of my business. Just be on time for your duties.”</p><p>Evelyn almost choked on her ale at Cullen’s insinuation, almost missing Rylen’s leer as he took a sip from his tankard. Maker, it was nothing new but it still surprised her when no one believed that Rylen did sleep on the floor of her apartment and they weren’t doing more than sleeping. </p><p>“I’ll make sure Evie is up on time,” Rylen drawled with a smirk. “There’s this special little trick…”</p><p>She shoved him, a laugh echoed through the tavern as the last Rylen’s ale sloshed onto the floor. Cullen shook his head, averted his eyes, and scratched the back of his neck as spots of redness spread across his cheeks. </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure,” Cullen muttered. “Just be on time, you both know the consequences if you’re not,” he warned before turning from the duo and leaving them to bicker. </p><p>Rylen leaned back against the table, elbows perched to keep his balance, as he slanted his gaze toward Evelyn. “Why aren’t I sharing your bed yet? Do you not trust me or is it you that can’t be trusted?” he asked, one brow winged as a grin split his mouth. </p><p>“Don’t you have a perfectly good bed in the barracks?” she scoffed, tipping her chin in the direction of Cullen and the door, refusing to take his bait. </p><p>“A cot, not much better than the ground as you well know, lass,” he half-growled. “Besides,” Rylen started on a lighter note, “you’re not there to poke and complain at.”</p><p>Evelyn snorted, resting a cheek on an upturned palm. “Keep talking, Clachair, and you’ll be stumbling back to the barracks on your own. Maybe you can find a bed at The Blooming Rose. I’m sure someone there would be willing to take you in for a few gold coins,” she snickered. </p><p>Blue eyes turned thoughtful, scanning the patrons of The Hanged Man. “I’d likely get paid for my services,” he answered with a smile. When she gave him a disgusted noise and turned away, he laughed. </p><p>“That is why you aren’t sharing my bed, ever,” she emphasized by scooting a little further away from him. “And if you keep that up you’ll be sleeping in the hallway or at this table tonight.”</p><p>He pouted and sat up as the next round of drinks were set down. He gave the girl a few coins, letting her know that no more drinks would be needed. Silence settled between them as they drank, Rylen’s gaze flicking to Evelyn as she stared ahead and sipped at the bitter brew. </p><p>“What?” she finally asked, craning her head back and to the side to look at him. </p><p>“I don’t want to sound ungrateful…”</p><p>“Oh Maker, give me strength,” she muttered, tipping her tankard up for another drink and almost draining it in the process for said strength. </p><p>Rylen shook his head, downing the rest of his drink in gulp. “Never mind.” He scratched at the back of his head as he stood up. </p><p>She watched as he swayed a bit but managed to keep his balance. As he headed off in the direction of the stairs, Evelyn finished her ale and followed. They both needed sleep and their conversation wasn’t over, she knew that much by the tone of his voice and how easily he’d given up. Evelyn topped the stairs and followed behind him into her room then shut the door. </p><p>“You’ve been complaining every night you sleep on the floor, Rylen.” She huffed when he finally looked at her, crossing her arms. “I’m not that heartless, but…” Evelyn shrugged, not quite sure how to explain her supposed cruelness, not that he deserved the explanation. </p><p>“Aye, look, lass, it’s your bed and your decision to invite me into it or not. I just want a comfortable night’s sleep,” Rylen sighed, running a hand through thick matted curls. “Or I can go back to sleeping in the barracks if you truly don’t want me here.” </p><p>Crossing the room to grab the extra blankets Rylen used, she said, “And let you wander the streets at night after drinking?” A small laugh escaped when he took offense to that. “I don’t mind you staying here,” she clarified, “it’s kind of nice…in a way.” </p><p>Rylen waited for her to pass the bundle to him, a sly smile showing his teeth. “That so?” He laughed when she glared and pointed a finger in his nose. </p><p>“Here I was thinking about being nice,” she half-growled, “letting you sleep on the bed tonight since Cullen declined my offer.” She turned away from him with a huff. “Have fun on the floor again, ass.”</p><p>“Evie,” he whined, “please. I promise I’ll be good.”</p><p>She whirled back around brows narrowed but a slight smile curving her lips. “You stay on your side of the bed. Use your blankets only, no crawling under mine. If you get kicked onto the floor it’s your own fault,” Evelyn warned.</p><p>Rylen was already shoving her personal blankets aside, making room for his own as she threatened him. She rolled her eyes as he marveled at the bed as if he had never touched or slept on one before. A moan rumbled in his throat—one she’d heard often when they had been lovers—when he tested the mattress. </p><p>“I see why you refuse to get up in the mornings,” he commented as she came to her side of the bed. “Maker, I might have to take the punishment of showing up late in the morning.”</p><p>Evelyn watched as Rylen laid down and wriggled on the bed. It reminded her of the way dogs would get when they found an interesting scent and had to roll around in it. </p><p>“Oi!” she shouted. “You could at least take your damned boots off before doing that, heathen.” </p><p>He rolled to the side, getting his boots off in record time so he could go back to rolling in comfort. With a huff, Evelyn sat down, working her own boots off. Sleep would be more problematic with the extra body in her bed even if she did trust Rylen in her space. The less she thought about it, the better, she reprimanded herself snuggling under the sheets before yelling at Rylen to lie still or he was going to get banished back to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>